1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a quick boot and a general boot when a computer is booted, and more particularly to a method for performing a quick boot and a general boot at a basic input output system (BIOS) stage.
2. Related Art
Operating a computer has become part of work for modern people, so that the functions and operating speed of the computer are continuously required to be improved. However, time spent at the computer boot stage is gradually increased, and the computer boot time is even increased from a few minutes to more than ten minutes. The lengthy boot time causes inconvenience for the user in using the computer. Therefore, how to shorten the computer boot time has been a topic studied by program developers.
Currently, a quick boot of a BIOS is generally performed in the following several manners.
1. A default value of a central processing unit (CPU) internal cache is set to Enable. This function is used to enable or disable a CPU Level 1 cache. The overall speed when the CPU Level 1 cache is enabled is raised much more than that when the CPU Level 1 cache is disabled.
2. A default value of an external cache is set to Enable. This function is used to enable or disable a CPU Level 2 cache. The overall speed when the CPU Level 2 cache is enabled is raised much more than that when the CPU Level 2 cache is disabled. The PentiumPro CPU already has a built-in CPU Level 2 cache.
3. A default value of a quick power on self test is set to Enable. When a computer is booted, the BIOS performs a series of power on self tests. When this function is enabled, the same test items will be simplified and skipped so as to shorten the boot time. For example, the memory test is skipped.